Fused load interrupters or load interrupters with fuses can be used in switchgear assemblies. The difference between them is that fused load interrupters are switched with the fuses, while load interrupters with fuses are not switched with the fuses.
In order to mount them on busbars of a switchgear assembly, fused load interrupters have a so-called claw terminal or a connecting lug, which surrounds a (threaded) hole, on the rear face for each busbar, thus allowing a screw connection. Fused load interrupters are normally used in switchgear assemblies in which the busbars run horizontally. The claw terminals and the screw connection are then arranged one above the other. Load interrupters with fuses have a plug contact toward the busbars on the rear face. They are normally used in switchgear assemblies having three vertically running busbars. There is therefore no choice for switchgear assemblies having three vertically running busbars, and, in fact, it is necessary to use load interrupters with fuses. Until now, it has not been possible to fit fused load interrupters there. When fused load interrupters and load interrupters with fuses have a similar functionality, this is disadvantageous since load interrupters with fuses are considerably more expensive.